Ben 10 Universe
The Universe where Ben 10, Alien Force, Ultimate Alien, and Omniverse take place in. Alien Tech The Map of Infinity is a complete map of space-time extending through seventeen dimensions. Anyone who has it can travel anywhere, including outside the Universe and to the Forge of Creation: a nebula in which Celestialsapiens are born and live. Milky Way Galaxy The Milky Way Galaxy is the galaxy in which Earth's Solar System exists in. Most episodes take place in this galaxy, and is the galaxy Ben's Team lives in. The nearest galaxy to the Milky Way is the Andromeda Galaxy. Appearance As shown from various sources, the Milky Way Galaxy is a spiral Galaxy with Earth located on the Orion-Cygnus Arm. The reason the galaxy is named Milky Way is due to the picture taken with the Hubble space telescope, described as a "flowing milky river". Life in the Milky Way Galaxy As revealed by the Omnitrix, there are 1,000,910 known sentient species living in the Milky Way Galaxy. According to Dwayne McDuffie, Celestialsapiens are born in the Forge of Creation, but some live in the Milky Way Galaxy. Notable Planets/Moons/Systems/Quasars Sol System * Earth ** Moon * Mars * Neptune * Pluto Encephalonus System * Encephalonus (destroyed) * Encephalonus II (destroyed) * Encephalonus III (destroyed) * Encephalonus IV ** Two unknown moons Galvan Star System * Galvan Prime/Galvan Mark II ** Galvan B Peptos System * Ten planets (destroyed) * Peptos XI (destroyed) * Peptos XII * 62 other planets Anur System * Anur Phaetos * Anur Khufos * Anur Vladias * Anur Transyl ** Luna Lobo * Anur Ormerow * Anur G'rnay * Anur Milligan Nemunimos System * Nemunimos I * Nemunimos II * Nemunimos III * Nemunimos IV Monceros System * Mykdl'dy Unknown Systems * Vilgaxia ** Two unknown moons * Revonnah * Pyros * Piscciss * Petropia * Khoros * Vulpin * Lepidopterra * Aranhaschimmia * Kinet * Flors Verdance * Hathor * Sightra * Arburia (destroyed) * Teslavorr * Methanos * Sonorosia * Terradino * Aeropela * Kylmyys * Viscosia * Appoplexia * Nosedeen Quasar * Primus * Anodyne * Incursean Homeworld (destroyed) * Lewoda * Turrawuste * Chalybeas * Pattersonea * Keplorr * X'Nelli * Coda Coda * Polyominus * Sotoragg * Scalpasc * Vulcan * T-K * Gilli-Perambulous Promenade * Ringa Morr * Edge of the Galaxy Incarcecon * Terminus III * Lignum * Pantophage Homeworld Notable Visitors * Bivalvan * Galapagus * Andreas * P'andor * Ra'ad * Collectimus Dimensions # Diagon's World # Dimension 12 # Dimension 23 # Forge of Creation # Ledgerdomain # Not a Place Universe # Null Void # Time Has Not Started Yet # Time Stream Timelines * Main Timeline * Ben 10,000 Timeline * Gwen 10 Timeline * Race Against Time Timeline * Paradox's Failure Timeline * Gwen Alters the Past Timeline * Protector of Earth Timeline * Ben 10: Alien Force (Video Game) Timeline * Vilgax Attacks Timeline * The Rise of Hex Timeline * Cosmic Destruction Timeline * Ben 10: Omniverse (Video Game) Timeline Plumbers # Alan Albright # Magister Arnux # Magister Labrid # Magister Maxwell "Max" Tennyson # Magister Patelliday # Magister Prior Gilhil # Magistrata # President George Washington(Ben 10: Omniverse) # Rook Blonko # Rook Blonko(Time Loop) # 10 Year Old Benjamin Kirby Tennyson # 10 Year Old Gwendolyn Tennyson # 11 Year Old Benjamin Kirby Tennyson # Alan's Father # Azmuth # Azmuth(Store 23 Universe) # Benjamin Kirby Tennyson # Benjamin Kirby Tennyson(Ben 10 Alien Force: Vilgax Attacks) # Benjamin Kirby Tennyson(Ben 10: Destroy All Aliens) # Benjamin Kirby Tennyson(Ben 10: Race Against Time) # Benjamin Kirby Tennyson(Gwen 10) # Benjamin Kirby Tennyson(Store 23 Universe) # Benjamin Kirby Tennyson(The Final Battle: Part 2 Nintendo DS version) # Betty Jean Tennyson # Cash # Chicken # Constatine Jacobs # Cooper Daniels # Cooper's Grandfather # Cow # Devin Levin # Driscoll # Edward White # Elena Validus # Eunice # Fire Chief Whittington # Future Benjamin Kirby Tennyson # Future Benjamin Kirby Tennyson(Ben 10,000) # Future Gwendolyn Tennyson # Future Maxwell "Max" Tennyson # Gorvan # Gwendolyn Tennyson # Gwendolyn Tennyson(Ben 10 Alien Force: Vilgax Attacks) # Gwendolyn Tennyson(Ben 10: Destroy All Aliens) # Gwendolyn Tennyson(Ben 10: Race Against Time) # Gwendolyn Tennyson(Gwen 10) # Gwendolyn Tennyson(The Final Battle: Part 2 Nintendo DS version) # Helen Wheels # Joel Tennyson # JT # Kevin Ethan Levin # Kodek Branigen # Louis Dalton # Magister Hulka # Magister Korwak # Magister Pyke # Manny Armstrong # Maxwell "Max" Tennyson(Ben 10: Destroy All Aliens) # Maxwell "Max" Tennyson(Store 23 Universe) # Michael Morningstar(Darkstar) # Mr. Enguells # Mr. Jenyx # Mrs. Carlay # Octagon Vreedle # Old Man # Pete Redbloom # Phil # Pierce # Postman Hawkins # Professor Paradox # Rhomboid "Boid" Vreedle # Tack # Victor Validus # Wes Green # Xylene Secret Scientists # Abbey Grey # Agent Epsilon # Amazon Zon Saturday # Doctor Odele # Doyle Blackwell # Dr. Arthur Beeman # Dr. David Bara # Dr. Grimes # Dr. Henry Cheveyo # Dr. Lawhorn # Dr. Miranda Grey # Dr. Pachacutec # Dr. Paul Cheechoo # Dr. Yoshico # Drew Saturday # Fiskerton "Fisk" Saturday # Francis # King Ulraj # Komodo Saturday # Leonidas Van Rook # Professor Solomon "Doc" Saturday # Professor Talu Mizuki # Tsul 'Kalu # Wadi # Zak Saturday Andromeda Galaxy The Andromeda Galaxy is the closest galaxy to the Milky Way Galaxy. The Andromeda Galaxy is home to a number of species that do not live in the Milky Way Galaxy, such as Prypiatosian-B, Talpaedan, Amperi, Orishan, and Geochelone Aerio. Known Planets * Aldabra * Terraexcava Notable Inhabitants * Talpaedan ** Andreas * Orishan ** Bivalvan * Geochelone Aerio ** Galapagus * Amperi ** Ra'ad * Prypiatosian-B ** P'andor * Unknown (Slamworm's species) Notable Visitors * Aggregor * Khyber Category:Dimensions Category:Omniverse